I Fare Thee Well
by bluegoldrose
Summary: And thinking of all that was... and thinking of all that could have been... I fare thee well.  Elizabeth's perspective on four goodbyes she had to make.  AWE spoilers.  Poetry and Narrative.


**Quick notes**: This story contains AWE spoilers, so don't read if you haven't seen the movie.

This is told from Elizabeth's POV in poem and story form.

_Farewell_ and _fare well_ two similar and related things. Both mean that you are wishing someone health, however farewell is also saying good bye. This fic uses the words in both ways.

In some odd way this was inspired by The Lord of the Rings, specifically when Eowyn mentions that the women farewell the men.

Comments, compliments, complaints, questions? All are welcome.

I Fare Thee Well 

_I fare thee well_

_Our paths have now been parted._

_My love for thee will ne'er change_

_Though thou art gone from me_

_Loving and kind you always were_

_Protecting me_

_Guarding my steps_

_Trying to keep me safe_

_Trying to guide me on the right path_

_How seldom I listened to you._

_Yet now we two are parted_

_I bid thee goodbye_

_And I ever fare thee well _

The last thing my father said to me was that there was nothing left for me in Port Royal. No hug, no kiss, no gentle words did we have in the land of the living before he was murdered. He had been my only parent since I was very young, and he protected me because I was his only child, and a daughter. He would have done anything for me and I didn't appreciate that until he was gone. He risked his life to save mine, and he lost his life in the process. I never thought that he would be killed. I knew that he would eventually die, perhaps in an illness like my mother, but never to a gun or sword.

To see him there, at World's End, my only family member now floating in the endless sea amongst the many others who were dead in the waters, was horrifying. I couldn't touch him; I couldn't hug him goodbye. All I could do was watch him float away. I tried to bring him aboard. I threw him a rope. I pleaded for him to come; I screamed for him to come. Yet in the end, all I could do was watch him float into death. I had never felt so helpless in my life. If it hadn't been for Will holding me back, I would have joined my father in the deadly sea.

_Thou and I _

_What could have been…? I wonder _

_The choices made _

_They never were for thee _

_Yet we walked paths _

_Which though they ever were connected _

_Never were they one _

_I think upon thee now _

_And often I ponder _

_Considering who you were _

_And thinking of all that was _

_And all that could have been _

_I fare thee well _

James Norrington was a complicated man, more that I had first thought him to be. I met him when I was a little less than twelve years old. He was the captain of the ship that we were on when we crossed from England to Port Royal. At that age, I saw him as one of my elders, not old, but a boring figure of authority. That perspective remained little changed as I grew older and he gained rank and prestige. When I was nearing adulthood, I began to see him differently. I regarded him as being responsible and mature, though still boring; however, I found most people in the circles of society I was in to be boring.

I saw him differently after our first adventure with the Pearl and Jack. I could tell that beneath his reserved exterior was passion. I could have chosen him, preventing much of what happened afterwards, but instead I chose to follow my heart.

Many months later, I met a very different man, but he was still James. He had lost all of the placidity of his former life, and he was angry and blunt. It was during our time together on the Pearl that he practically claimed to love me. He said that he had once wished that I would look a certain way while thinking about him. Love perhaps, or lust, maybe affection… I suppose it would help to know what he saw in my gaze at Jack to understand what he had wanted me to feel for him.

I understand his betrayal. He wanted back the life he had before Jack interrupted everything. I wish I could blame him, but he couldn't have known all the ramifications of his actions. There was no direct blood on his hands, but there was on mine.

When I saw him as Admiral Norrington I was filled with many conflicting emotions. I was relieved to see a friendly and familiar face. I was angry with him for his betrayal and because I believed him to have had a part in my father's death. I was also angry with him for choosing Beckett's side and causing the deaths of so many innocent men and women by that choice.

In my heart, and from his reactions, I know that he had no part in my father's death. I believed him when he said that he didn't know. I forgave him all as he made his final choice. He freed my newly acquired crew and I, and helped us to escape from the Flying Dutchman. I wanted so desperately for him to come with us, but he had to fight to keep us free. His kiss before he saved me, before he died, will always remain with me.

Wherever his is, I pray he is at peace.

_I wish for thee _

_A strong wind to guide your path _

_Though dark days _

_Have passed between us _

_And deception was are game _

_Though through my kiss _

_Thou wert given unto death _

_You still have stood by me _

_In you, I have found a true friend _

_So as you and I _

_Go our own ways _

_I fare thee well… for now _

No words can accurately describe Jack Sparrow or my thoughts about him. He is a despicable man who would do anything to save his own skin. Yet he is also willing to act selflessly for his friends. He is beautiful and disgusting, exciting and frustrating. I suppose the only real explanation is that he is _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

I love his thirst for freedom and how he fights for that above all else. I respect him because he is always true to himself. He's true to his friends as well, even if he deceives them to bring about the end he wishes. The end he wishes for is usually good anyway, so I suppose he doesn't betray without a sound semblance of a plan in mind.

I wanted something from him, something intangible; perhaps it was freedom that I sought in him. What I got was something else, and it came in a kiss. Kissing him was freedom in a sense, freedom from obeying society. Yet kissing him led to killing him. Killing him made me a pirate. Killing him caused the death of my innocence.

In rescuing him, I found pardon from my betrayal, yet a rift was formed that I feared wouldn't heal. However, Jack is Jack and he made me Pirate King despite his new found mistrust of me, not that I'd expect a man to trust his murderess.

Jack Sparrow's greatest act of kindness came in giving to another that which he desired most. He wanted immortality. He wanted to stab Davy Jones' heart. Instead, he gave Will a second chance to live. He gave Will and I a chance to be husband and wife. He took me safely off the Dutchman, and shielded my eyes from seeing Will's heart removed. He is my protector.

Now he sails on quests of his own and I on the ones before me. However, there is no goodbye between us, only fare well, until we meet again.

_If ever I have loved _

_Then it was thee that I loved _

_From childhood's innocence _

_Through the dark shadows of change _

_To matrimony's completeness _

_I have loved thee more and more _

_Parted at times though choices _

_Of our own designs _

_Now parted for a decade _

_By Calypso's strong curse, _

_My love for thee will ne'er fade _

_Ever will it grow _

_Joy complete are you to me _

_And always thy return I await _

_So for now until we meet again _

_I fare thee well. _

I had a crush on Will Turner starting not too long after I met him. I never expected anything to come of it; after all, we weren't from the same class. Yet part of me always hoped that a life with him was a possibility. As we grew up we met frequently with one another, and I suppose that it was during that time when we started to love one another. However, we were both bound to duty, propriety, and society.

Then everything changed, and through our first meeting with Jack, we professed our love to one another. For a year we were happy. Then we were thrown into a chaos. Through the many months that followed Jack's death, we seldom talked. Then after Jack was alive again we were separated again. Everything happened so fast, and suddenly we were marrying on the deck of the Black Pearl. Yet not even an hour later, everything was changed. Will's death changed our lives.

One day, that's all the time we were given. Our wedding day, a day that I will remember for its joys and its sorrows. Between kisses and lovemaking we talked for hours about everything we had done, and about how great our love for one another is. Then he left, and according the curse to which he is bound, we will not see one another for ten years. If we remain faithful, then the curse will be broken, and he will be allowed to leave the Dutchman forever.

Now there is relative peace on the seas, and there is no longer a death sentence hanging over my head. Upon occasion I sail on my own ship, with my own crew, yet I do not sail very often. The dead have been mourned. The living send letters occasionally. I hear nothing from Will, but I know that he loves me still; the same way that I love him. My son, Will's son, knows all about his father, and together we will await Will's return.

Until we meet again, young William and I will always fare him well.


End file.
